Aftermath Of A Decision
by RedRyder01
Summary: This is a story inspired by captain pat's story Bound together. It is a what if about what happens if Naruto had to use the Shiki Fuin for the same reason his father did What happens when he meets his father and others who used that Jutsu


Untitled make a suggestion

Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does_**. **This story is based on a story by captain pat from whom I drew inspiration. His story is called _Bound Together. _ I thank them for writing their work. This story is set ten years after his work finished.

**Konoha 10:00 at night **

Naruto was at home with his wife of 6 years Ino Namikaze Uzumaki when the anbu tora came in and said "Hokage sama the ten tailed wolf is attacking". In the worst timing possible Ino grabbed Naruto and said that it was time the baby is coming. Naruto told the anbu to get Ino to the hospital while he set about trying to defeat the demon.

**Konoha 5:30 Am**

After several hours battling the demon Naruto was able to get away to check on his wife, he was covered in blood from numerous cuts and from other ninja but unbowed. He found his wife and son resting peacefully but awake. Ino screamed with alarm and started to call for medics but he stopped her. He gave her a kiss and told her "I am alright you know the kyuubi heals me quickly." He looked at Ino with pain and great sorrow in his eyes and said "I am sorry hon but I have no choice but to use that jutsu". She objected saying "No I don't want to lose you there must be another way." He replied that there was no other way he had checked. He told her that he had renegotiated the contract so that she would still be alive to raise their child. She reluctantly gave him their son with tears in her eyes and great sorrow in her heart knowing that this would be the last time she would see her husband.

**Outskirts of Konoha 5:50 Am**

Naruto arrived back at the battle scene and summoned Gammabunta The chief toad. Gammabunta looked around and asked Naruto why he was summoned. Naruto told him to look ahead. The chief toad saw the ten tailed wolf and groaned. "Are you going to do what I think you are?" he asked, "I am" replied Naruto. The chief toad groaned in disappointment knowing he was going to lose another on of his henchmen as he called them to the same jutsu. "Please hold the ten tails still while my ninjas keep it busy for a few more minutes, "okay Naruto I'll try" said Gammabunta. Naruto quickly began to cycle through hand signs at a phenomenal pace ending on the final sign for the summoning jutsu The Ram sign. There was a blinding flash of light and then every one felt a huge pressure pushing down on them plus, the air went totally still, and then Shinigami's voice echoed across the field asking why it was summoned. Naruto replied "I summoned you top help me seal the ten tailed wolf.

The Shinigami asked Naruto "Do you know what the price of summoning me is" and Naruto said "yes". The only thing he asked for was that the shinigami leave Ino's soul alone even though their souls are bound together so that she would still be alive to raise their son. The Shinigami replied "okay I will do so as you have impressed me with the life you have lived and the hard ships you have over come. "Thank you sir you have my deepest thanks" stated Naruto. "I am ready now" Naruto said. Naruto looked at his son and said "I am sorry I won't be there for you my son". The Shinigami thrust his hand through Naruto's stomach which reached out and grabbed the ten tails soul. Then it jerked the ten tails soul out and thrust in to Naruto's son. Naruto mumbled "I love you son pleases forgive me" as he fell. Then he looked at Kakashi and said" tell Tsunade to take back over until Konohamaru is ready and please tell every one to see my son as the hero he is…." Then everything went black.

**Authors note:** Thanks for reading every body that's it for chapter one pleases read and review! This is my first fic I hope everyone like it, constructive criticism welcome flames will be used to cook hamburgers. Any one willing to beta please pm me with your name and profile


End file.
